1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the gathering and picking unit of a harvesting assembly wherein one picking roller rotates about a first axis, which is arranged to draw plants through a picking channel through which parts of the plants are separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 197 34 747 A describes a corn harvesting header that can be installed on a self-propelled harvesting machine. The header can mow independent of rows and pick the ears of corn from the stalks, in order to process them separately from the rest of the plant. For gathering the plants and mowing them independent of rows the implement is equipped with a mower head having a rotating drum. The rotating drum is provided with recesses on its outer circumference for gathering the plants. A knife is rotated below the recesses for cutting the stalks. The plants are then conducted to conventional picking assemblies attached downstream of the mower head. Since the transport path of the plant can be very long, the danger exists that the plants can be dropped or fall over during the gathering and picking operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gathering and picking unit having a simple and functional configuration.
The fundamental idea consists of arranging the picking roll in a harvesting implement on an element that moves with respect to the remaining components of the gathering and picking arrangement. As such, the picking roll moves in a path along which the plants can also be carried. A stalk of the plant is grasped by the picking roll at one of the many possible points of the path and carried along on it. During this movement the stalk of a plant is drawn in by the picking roll rotating in a known manner and the plant is drawn through a picking channel. Thereby useful plant components, such as ears of corn or sunflower fruit are retained in the picking channel and subsequently conducted to an arrangement for further processing. As a rule the picking roll has drawn in the entire plant after a portion of a revolution around the path and is free to grasp another plant. It would be conceivable to let the plant perform several revolutions. It should be noted that only the picking roll and the element retaining the picking roll move with respect to the remaining components of the gathering and picking arrangement, but not necessarily the picking channel. As a rule the picking channel itself is stationary and is attached to the gathering and picking arrangement.
In this way a gathering and picking arrangement is obtained in which the plants can be grasped by the picking roll at various points on a path of movement performed by the picking roll. The gathering and picking arrangement is therefore able to grasp the stalks of the plants independent of rows. Hence the gathering and picking arrangement can be configured as a very compact unit.
The movement of the picking roll can be performed along any desired path. It can be performed in particular along a rectangular or elliptical path or in rotation about a second axis that differs from the rotational axis of the picking roll. The second axis, about which the retaining element rotates, need not extend through the picking roll, but is arranged, as a rule, spaced at a distance from it. The advantage of a circular movement lies in the fact that it can be attained without any problem.
Since the picking roll moves, in particular rotates about the second axis, this movement can be utilized to transport the plant over the length of the picking channel. A separate drive arrangement that carries the plants through the picking channel by chains that are subject to wear is thereby omitted. In this case the picking roll can also be configured relatively short, since a movement of the plant along the longitudinal direction of the picking roll on the basis of the movement during the picking is not necessary.
The second axis, about which the picking roll is rotated, is preferably oriented at least approximately vertically. Thereby the direction of rotation conforms to the direction of growth of most plants. It would also be conceivable to orient the second axis horizontally, in order to harvest fruit at the side of a plant, for example, grapes. Analogously the direction of rotation of the picking roll, as a rule, is at least approximately horizontal. Due to the rotation of the picking roll about the second axis, the rotational axis of the picking roll circulates about the second axis.
Furthermore it is proposed that the picking roll or picking rolls be arranged at the outer circumference of a retaining element. The retaining element rotates about the second axis, that preferably extends through the centerline of the retaining element. The retaining element may be equipped with assemblies for supporting and rotating the picking roll or picking rolls. In particular appropriate gears can convert the rotational movement of the retaining element about the second axis into the rotational movement of the picking roll or picking rolls about the first axis.
The stalks of the plants are drawn into a slot that is defined in the preferred configuration between two interacting picking rolls. The picking rolls rotate in opposite directions and draw in the stalk of a plant downward. The slot can extend (at least partially) radially to the retaining element. In this case the stalk of the plant must be introduced in radial direction into the slot. Alternatively the slot may extend in the direction of rotation of the retaining element, that is, at least approximately tangential to the circumference of the retaining element. The introduction of the plant into the slot is simplified thereby, since the longitudinal direction of the slot and its direction of rotation coincide. It should be noted that other directions of orientation of the slot that lie between the tangential and the radial direction are possible.
In an alternate embodiment, the slot into which the stalks of the plants are drawn is defined between a rotating picking roll and a fixed wall. The wall may be stationary and hence need not rotate with the picking roll. With a stationary wall the picking roll is carried along by the rotation of the retaining element about the second axis. In this case the slot has an arc shape. Alternatively the fixed wall is arranged at the retaining element of the picking roll. In this case the slot can be oriented, as explained above, tangentially to the circumference of the retaining element, in the radial direction or at an intermediate angle.
In order to simplify the introduction of the plants into the slot a picking roll is equipped with a screw conveyor arranged at its point. Alternatively, or in addition, the picking rolls can be provided with cone-shaped points that simplify the introduction of the stalks of the plants.
A plant standing in a field is not always directly grasped by a picking assembly, that is, a picking roll interacting with a second picking roll or a wall. In order to simplify the introduction into the slot, an obvious solution would be to form the radially outer surface of the retaining element between two successive picking assemblies in a straight-line or a curved pattern in such a way that this surface can slide along the plant. In this way the plant is conducted into a following picking assembly without any resistance.
Furthermore it is proposed that a rotating gathering device be provided above the picking device that is able to grasp plants independent of rows and to introduce them into the picking channel. The gathering device conducts the plant preferably also into the slot of a picking assembly, in case it is not automatically drawn in by the latter. Such a gathering device may be provided with a number of fingers that extend generally in the radial direction. As a rule the number of fingers coincides with the number of picking assemblies. Preferably the fingers are curved in the trailing direction, so that their leading surface is provided with a rejecting conveying performance. In this way the stalks of the plants are forced to circulate about the points of the fingers and come into contact with their trailing surface, which, for its part, aggressively conveys them to the interior. The gathering device is arranged with an appropriate diameter to grasp plants over an adequate operating width to draw them in independent of rows. In order to increase the operating width further, stalk dividers may be arranged ahead of the gathering and picking arrangement.
Preferably the gathering device is arranged in such a way that it is able to transport the plant over the entire effective length of the picking channel. As a rule the transport of the plant through the picking channel is performed together with the picking roll, which also holds the plant and transports it over the length of the picking channel on the basis of its rotation about the second axis.
A sheet metal stripper plate into which the picking channel is formed, is preferably arranged above the picking roll. As a rule it is stationary. The gathering device is located appropriately above the sheet metal stripper plate. For reasons of better design and to improve the transport of the plants an obvious solution is to have the gathering device and the retaining element of the picking roll rotate about coaxial axes.
As already explained, the picking roll transports the plant along a circular path during its rotation about the second axis. Thereby the plant is drawn through the picking channel. In order to avoid an undesirable bending of the plant, it is proposed that the picking channel also extend in an arc, in particular, corresponding to the path of the picking assemblies in a circular arc.
The gathering and picking unit of the present invention is used on harvesting assemblies. Harvesting assemblies of this type are called pickers as they separate the useful part of the stalk. Such machines are used to harvest corn and sunflowers.
With relatively wide pickers an obvious solution is to provide gathering and picking units that are symmetrical to each other on both sides of a line of symmetry that coincides with the centerline of the harvesting assembly. The symmetry permits a uniform distribution of the weight that avoids undesirable torques transmitted to the machine to which the crop recovery arrangement is fastened.
Although the gathering and picking unit operates independently of rows, it may be useful to attach to a harvesting assembly so that is can be mounted in different transverse positions. If necessary the sheet metal stripper plates of adjacent gathering and picking arrangements may be overlapped so that no undesirable gaps develop between them upon sliding to the side. Alternatively, or in addition, additional sheet metal cover plates may cover any gaps remaining between adjacent gathering and picking arrangements.
Finally, adjacent gathering and picking arrangements attached at varying heights are conceivable, in order to reduce the minimum spacing between units.